Missing You Missing Me
by sheisbethany
Summary: Calzona one-shot. Callie and Arizona have been married for six years. They have two children. They used to be happy, but now they're not. The passion is gone and they don't know how to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first story. One-shot. Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome. Not sure if I would continue this, but I've had this tumbling around in the back of my mind for a couple of days now so I figured I would share it. Probably is similar to a lot of other stories, but I needed to write it out. Enjoy!

 **Callie's POV**

I was paged to the hospital at three a.m. Tuesday morning. It's now 5pm later that day and I am exhausted. After signing off on my last patient chart I fished my phone out of my lab coat pocket and dialed Arizona's cell. However, there was no answer. It didn't surprise me. We don't even talk on the phone anymore just to catch up on each other's days. We text each other because text messages are direct and to the point. There are no awkward silences through text message.

I leaned back in my office chair and closed my eyes. I started drifting off to sleep when Mark Sloan, like true Sloan fashion, barged in without knocking.

"Um, knock much?" I say with an attitude.

"Sorry, I just really need your help," Mark says with a desperate look on his face.

I sit up fully and study his face. Despite being who he is, Mark is a good guy and my best friend. I can always count on him.

"Alright what's going on with Lexie now?"

"How did you know this was about Lexie?" Mark mumbled.

"Because you always get this desperate and guilty look that says 'I did something wrong'." I know I hit the nail on the head because Mark just stares at me with disbelief written all over his face. Smirking back at him with a tired look on my face I say, "I really want to go home so make this fast."

Also in true Mark fashion he can't just do what he's asked. Looking me in the eyes he asks, "Why are you still here? If you wanted to go home you would be gone, not sitting here looking like you're contemplating your life choices. You an Blondie still barely talking?"

The level of concern in his voice that somehow magically appeared despite his need of some advice brings tears to my eyes. They sting and I can't stop them. I grab a tissue and dab the corners of my eyes and look up and see Mark patiently waiting for me to answer. But just like him I don't always like to do what I'm asked.

"Forget that for now because I'm so tired of thinking of that and crying over it like a baby." Sniffing I continue, "So what did you come here for?" For a second there is hesitation on his face, but then he finally asks me what he wanted initially.

"Well," he starts, "Lexie has caught baby fever and I don't think I can handle another one. Two is enough."

"I hate to break it to you, but I am the last person you want to ask this. I want more kids too, well at least one more, but clearly that's not going to happen anytime soon. Arizona and I can't agree on anything lately let alone talk to each other. Ask Derek for advice."

"Derek is part of the reason Lexie has baby fever," Mark says with an exasperated tone. "Ever since Lexie found out Meredith was pregnant she's mentioned it at least once a week. And now that baby Ellis is here and one month old it makes it worse."

I try not to laugh, but I do and that makes Mark stand to leave. "Wait, I'm sorry, it's just so good to see you in a healthy relationship and raising two kids. Who would have ever thought we would both be here you know?" I pause then say, "Look just talk to your wife. That's all the advice I have because that's the only way you'll get passed this. Tell her the truth and maybe she'll understand."

"Okay so take your own advice. Talk to your wife. Communication is key Torres." Mark gives me this smug smile turns around and walks out of my office.

After locking up my office and heading to the attending's lounge I check my phone to see a text from Arizona saying she'll pick up the kids from her parents' house. That was around when Mark came in so it had been about forty-five minutes ago. I reply with a simple 'ok' get dressed and head down to my car.

It takes me about a half hour to get home as opposed to my regular fifteen-minute drive because of evening traffic and I see that Arizona is there. When I pull into the garage I sit there for about ten minutes to collect my thoughts. I want to go in and kiss my wife hello and talk about how our days went, but I know that it won't happen. Though out of nowhere I get this surge of confidence. Walking into the house I kick my shoes off and walk to the kitchen where I hear Arizona talking to my baby boy Alex.

As soon as he sees me he races up to me and even though he's three years old I have to catch my balance a little when he jumps up into my arms.

"Hey mama," he says to me.

"Hi buddy, how's my little man?"

"I not little mama, I big boy see." Alex flexes his little arms to show off his little muscles and I chuckle and kiss him on the head.

"Oh man you're right. You are getting big." I gently set him down and he scurries off to the playroom to probably make a mess of toys for Arizona or me to clean up later.

I turn to Arizona to see her looking at me with this look that suggests she wants to say something.

Walking up to her I say, "Hey," and wrap my arms around her waist. She hugs me back but I can feel a bit of hesitation on her part because we normally don't hug or kiss each other hello, which brings me to my next move. Remember that sudden surge of confidence in the car? I lean in to kiss her and it's the first kiss we've shared in probably over a week. I feel Arizona's hands come up and cup my face and she lets out a little moan, which boosts up my confidence another level, and I tighten my arms around her waist and slip my knee in between her legs. As the kiss is heating up she pulls away. We stare at each other for a few moments.

Letting go of my face and clearing her throat Arizona says, "Hi," then walks to the fridge and pulls out a wine bottle that she must have opened some other day and pours a glass full.

With my head between my shoulders I lean my hands against the counter and say, "Is pizza fine for dinner? Since it's my night to choose and I am really exhausted I don't feel like cooking. I figured the kids wouldn't mind."

Without looking up at me Arizona says, "Yeah, that's fine."

I blow out a huge sigh that is probably a bit on the dramatic side and in a low tone say, "This is ridiculous." As I head to go upstairs to see what Sofia is up to my wife decides we are going to have an argument instead.

"What the hell do you want from me Callie?" my irritated blonde bombshell wife asks. Though we are arguing I can't help but think how beautiful she is.

"I _want_ you to show me that this marriage means something to you still. I hate when one of us comes home to the other and we barely have two words to say to the other." Leaning up against the counter I say, "I hate where we are." Gesturing between the two of us with my hand I continue, "We aren't in sync anymore. I tried to believe that maybe if I came in a kissed you the way I used to that maybe it could spark something, and for a minute it did. I felt it when you were in my arms a minute ago but you pulled away." I was on a roll and I thought about how Mark was right in me taking my own advice. I was finally telling my wife what I've been feeling for almost a year now. When I started on my little rant I didn't think I would say this much. "We are constantly on two different pages and by now it's just getting old Arizona. I know I don't always have anything to say and I am just as at fault. It's both of us and I need what we're doing to change."

Looking at me with tears in her eyes, Arizona sniffs and lets out a breath. "I'm sorry. I know we haven't been here for each other. Sometimes I feel like we're just two college roommates co-parenting our kids. I do want things to change I just don't know what to do. I miss you."

Moving towards the doorway I say, "I miss you too."

Walking up the stairs and down the open hallway towards Sofia's room I wipe the tears from my face and plaster the most convincing smile on my face in hopes that my daughter doesn't pick up on the unhappiness emanating through our home.

 **AN:** Tell me what you think. No beta, all mistakes are mine.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys. Not an update, however, I have decided to continue this story, just not right now. I just started a new one so feel free to check that out. I will come back and finish this one but probably not until the semester is over and I'm on break. College and work is pretty hectic so I am only going to focus on one story for now. Also when I do start updating for this story I will have most of the chapter's written so there won't be long waits in between updates.


End file.
